


Fine Tuning

by ShenLong



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Fluff, Lemon, Light BDSM, M/M, OOC, PWP, Sounding, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: Duo decides to give Heero a little something extra to spice up their love life.





	Fine Tuning

**Author's Note:**

> Dedication: For my dear friend Presser whose birthday happens to be on the same day as mine (Jan 18th); here's a little birthday gift for you, Press! Hope you like it, hun.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful and patient betas, Yami_tai and Ryouga.
> 
> AN: For notes etc. on 'Sounding' all explanations will appear at the end of this fic.
> 
> Written: January 2005

Duo checked around the bedroom once more making sure that he had everything he would need within easy reach and yet out of sight for the moment. He wanted this to be a special surprise for Heero and he didn't want his lover to know what was going on until Duo had well and truly started. He felt himself hardening with the thought of what he had planned and squeezed himself through his jeans; it only made him harder. He groaned, at this rate he'd need to jack off before he'd even started! Forcing his hand away from his swelling groin, he reminded himself that this was for Heero, and that their love life was not lacking in anyway.

Hell no!

Heero was a fantastic lover, thoughtful and generous. He always knew where to touch Duo, how to stroke his cock just so, where to touch him on his balls to drive him mad with need and regardless of whether Heero was making love to him or he had his cock buried inside Heero, it was always fantastic. No, this was more of a thank you to Heero. It was something that Duo had read about and then tried out on himself when Heero was working late one night and Duo had simply loved it. He knew Heero would too; once he tried it.

Problem was, how to convince Heero to try it. Over the passage of the last few days so Duo had begun to formulate a plan, something that wouldn't arouse suspicion but would put Heero exactly where he wanted him. Duo smiled to himself and squeezed his cock once more. He groaned again and contemplated putting on a cock ring to stop himself from losing it too soon.

The sound of the front door opening and then closing alerted him to his lover's return and he quickly adjusted himself before heading out to meet his partner with a kiss and friendly grope.

***

Dinner was finished with and they sat curled in each other's arms on the couch, Duo gently rubbing against Heero, enjoying a little make out session and slowly seducing his partner. "Want to come to bed?" he asked in a husky tone.

"Mmmm... Don't mind if I do," replied Heero as he kissed his lover. "You're unusually horny tonight."

"Can't help it, you're so sexy that you drive me wild," replied Duo as he gently fondled Heero's groin through his pants. "Want to take you, kiss you all over, have you moan and beg me for more. I want you helpless and completely at my mercy..."

"Oh, God, Duo," moaned Heero as his cock swelled further. He loved it when Duo took control, dominated him; it turned him on no end and tonight wasn't any different.

"Need you," murmured Duo as he feathered kisses along Heero's neck whilst his hand wormed its way inside Heero's pants to find the thick shaft.

"Aa," groaned Heero as his dick was stroked. "Bedroom, now," he gasped out before all sanity deserted him.

Duo chuckled and removed his hand before standing up and pulling Heero to his feet. Leading his lover by the hand, Duo went through to the bedroom and closed the door behind them. He took Heero into his arms and kissed him senseless. "I want you to be my slave, do as I command and you will be treated well."

Heero moaned and thrust his need against Duo. "Whatever you want, master."

It was Duo's turn to groan but he quickly regained his control. "Strip for me," he commanded softly.

Stepping away from his lover, Heero began to remove his clothes, slowly and sensuously, revealing his body bit by bit to his drooling master. Oh, Heero knew how to tease alright. The shirt was tossed to the side, pants pooled at his feet to be stepped out of and then the briefs followed leaving Heero in all his naked glory.

Duo's breath caught. Heero was a magnificent specimen of the male race, smooth skin over sleek muscles; a compact, wiry body with no hair save Heero's head, arm pits and groin. It was to that dark thatch where Heero's legs met that Duo's eyes traveled. Heero's cock stood proudly to attention, foreskin pulled back displaying the swollen crown and leaking precum. Underneath, his balls hung, the sac a little tighter than usual indicating Heero's need. Duo's own cock ached and throbbed to be set free. "Now, strip me," he commanded.

Heero moved to his 'master' and began to remove Duo's clothing, teasing with light touches to Duo's sensitive skin as he relieved him of the burden of his clothes. Only Duo's small thong remained, the last barrier between his modesty and nudity and Heero licked his lips. Duo claimed he wore thongs and not other types of underwear as they didn't give him 'panty lines'. Heero knew different though, he knew it was because the thin strap that passed between Duo's cheeks rubbed against the American's entrance and teased him, keeping him in an excited, horny state. Not that Heero minded. He loved every aspect of his long haired lover, especially the insatiable sexual appetite. Grasping the edge of the thong and kneeling, Heero began to pull the small scrap of material from his 'master's' body, the thick, hardened length springing free to greet him. Heero couldn't resist. He leant close and swiped his tongue over the engorged head, licking up the drops of precum.

Duo moaned as Heero licked the head of his cock, the man really did have a very talented mouth on him and Duo appreciated the attention it gave his cock. He let Heero have his way for a few moments, enjoying the stimulation to his already sensitive manhood before gently pulling Heero's mouth away.   
"On the bed and spread for me," he ordered, his voice rough with need.

With a smirk, Heero got to his feet and sashayed over to the large bed. Languidly he climbed onto the mattress and lay back, spreading his legs and giving Duo a lovely view.

"Nice," commented Duo as he walked over to his lover, cock bobbing between his thighs. He opened the bedside drawer and retrieved a pair of handcuffs.   
"May I?" he asked.

Heero presented his wrists and Duo quickly 'cuffed them together before taking a second pair and securing Heero's wrists to the headboard. Heero tested the 'cuffs, the velvet lining ensuring that his skin wasn't damaged in any way.

"Comfortable?"

"Hai."

"Good." Duo gave a wicked smirk. He took a few moments to appraise his lover and then opened the drawer again. He rummaged around and brought a few items out, Heero turned his head to watch, curious as to what his lover was up to. 

"Duo?" he questioned.

"Hush, Heero. Just relax and enjoy; all this is for you, for your pleasure. It's my way of thanking you for being such a wonderful lover to me."

"But, Duo, I don't need any thanks. I love touching you, making love to you and having you do the same to me."

"I know, but I want to do this for you, Heero. Trust me? Please? I promise you will love what I want to do to you."

Heero's face drew into a slight frown as he contemplated Duo's words. Just what was it that Duo was going to do? Sure they enjoyed a wide and varied sex life, Heero loved every minute of it. He glanced across to try and see what Duo was up to. "Duo?"

"Yes, Heero?" Duo looked up from where he was setting out his 'tools'.

"What exactly are you planning to do?" Heero swallowed as Duo held up a slim, gleaming silver rod.

"Ever heard of sounding, Heero?"

"Pardon?"

"Sounding."

"Errr... No."

"Then are you in for a treat." Duo gave his restrained lover an evil smirk. "You will love it, Heero," Duo said softly as he flipped the cap on the tube of lube and began to coat the thin rod with the slippery substance. Satisfied that the rod was thoroughly coated, Duo moved back to the bed and looked at his lover.

"What are you going to do with that, Duo?" Heero had a rough idea of where Duo intended to put that rod and Heero wasn't all that sure about this.

"Relax, Heero. I'm going to slide this into the eye of your cock and inside you." Duo squeezed a little more lube out onto his finger and reached for Heero's cock.

"Aa. I…I'm not too sure about this, Duo." Heero began to squirm away from his lover, well as much as he could with his hands cuffed to the bed head.

"I promise you it doesn't hurt, Heero. I only want to pleasure you." Duo looked a little affronted that his lover didn't seem to trust him.

"How do you know that shoving something down the hole of your cock doesn't hurt?"

"Because I've tried it," sighed Duo. "Look, I'll show you, okay?" Duo picked up another of the rods and quickly lubed it before applying some of the gel to the head of his penis. "Watch," he stated as he began to insert the rod into the slit of his cock, moaning softly as the steel length disappeared inside. "Oh, yeah," he groaned as the rod was fully sheathed.

Heero scrutinized his lover's face carefully, looking for any signs of discomfort or pain. He found none, only pleasure etched into the handsome features.  
"I swear, Heero, it's the most incredible feeling you'll ever have," Duo moaned again as he began to gently work the rod in and out of his cock. "Oh, shit. It's just like being fucked on the inside of your dick."

Heero watched as his lover pleasured himself, gradually his defenses began to crumble and his curiosity rose. He could clearly see the evidence of Duo's excitement, his lover's penis was rock hard and with each plunge of the rod so Duo moaned and trembled with the pleasure he was getting, precum dribbling steadily from the slit. "Okay," he murmured. "Just be careful though."

Duo's eyes widened and then a broad grin stole over his face. "You won't regret this, Heero. You're gonna love it. In fact I'll bet after trying this you'll wanna have a rod in your dick all the time."

"Just because you'd enjoy having a butt plug or vibrator up your ass all the time if you could doesn't mean that I want something similar," Heero replied.

"Ahhh... But you have to admit, you love reaping the benefits," snickered Duo as he removed the rod from his penis. "Mmm..… That's so good."

Heero rolled his eyes but shifted back to a more comfortable position on the bed. His vision tracked Duo as his lover replaced the rod he'd inserted into his own penis back on the bed side cabinet and picked up the other one.

"Just relax, Heero. This won't hurt."

Heero still had his doubts but he did his best to remain calm. He was still trying to figure out how having something pushed into the slit of his cock and along his inner shaft could feel good. He felt Duo's fingers at the tip of his penis and jolted back to reality. The gel was cool against the heat of his crown and Heero had to admit that Duo's fingers felt good massaging against his need. 

Duo worked the lube around the hole in the tip of Heero's cock, making certain to coat the area well. He checked the rod again, ensuring that it too was well lubricated. "Ready, Heero?"

"H...Hai."

Gently, Duo held the head of Heero's cock still and brought the rod to the tip. He teased around the hole a little, pressing just the tip of the rod into the tiny slit, giving Heero a taste of what was to come. Carefully Duo began to ease the rod inside Heero's penis, making sure to go slow.

At first Heero wasn't sure what to expect. Yes, he'd anticipated some pain; after all, sliding something down inside the slender urethra of his penis was bound to be uncomfortable, but what he felt as the thin metal rod made its way inside his cock certainly wasn't pain; it was pure pleasure. Heero groaned.

"Feels good doesn't it?" smirked Duo as he continued to insert the rod.

"Aaa." Whatever he'd been prepared for, it certainly wasn't this! Never had he felt such overwhelming pleasure. It was exactly as Duo had said, like being fucked on the inside of his dick The inner passage of his penis was obviously rich with nerves that Heero never knew existed, the rod gently teased and rubbed against them as it descended deeper into his depths. It was heaven, it was hell and Heero forgot how to breathe.

With the rod almost all the way into Heero's cock, Duo paused for a moment and stared carefully at his lover. Heero's eyes were closed, his breathing coming in shallow pants, skin flushed with arousal and sweat, and his cock... Oh, boy. Heero's cock was steadily leaking precum a clear indication of his very much aroused state. Duo couldn't help but smirk. Heero was definitely enjoying this, and Duo had only just begun. He leaned forward and kissed Heero's neck, pausing to whisper in his lover's ear. "I haven't even started yet, baby."

"Ahhh... Duo," Heero moaned. "So good, I want to come."

"Oh, no. Not yet, you don't. I haven't finished playing with you." Duo gently pushed the rod a little further into Heero's cock. "Wait until you feel this, baby." Duo began to work the rod, carefully sliding it in and out a little, pushing deeper just a fraction more with each inward push. "You know how much you love having your prostate massaged by my cock or fingers?"

"H... H... Hai," Heero managed to stammer out.

"Imagine the pleasure you'll feel when I massage it through your cock with the rod."

"What?!"

Duo simply chuckled and rotated the rod, pushing a tiny bit further and finding Heero's prostate.

"Oh, gods," groaned Heero as the rod found his prostate and tortured it. Every nerve came alive, liquid pleasure racing through him and threatening to steal his sanity as fireworks danced behind his eyes. "Fuck!"

"Thought you'd like that," snickered Duo and continued with his torment.

Heero's cock throbbed and pulsed with each electrifying caress of the rod against his prostate, precum was flooding from his tip and dribbling to pool on his belly. He couldn't ever recall being this hard or needy before.

Deciding to move onto the next part of his plan, Duo released his hold on the rod, leaving it resting gently against Heero's prostate and reached for another of the rods. "Ever wondered why they call it ‘sounding’, Heero?"

A grunt was all Heero could manage, his brain having long since deserted him.

"No? Well, I'll show you." Duo brought the other rod up and tapped it softly against the tip of the rod sticking out of Heero's penis.

The result was electrifying.

Heero screamed as the vibrations passed along the length of the rod and to his prostate. If he never woke again he would die happy. The sensations washed over him, dragging him along and drawing incoherent moans from his throat.

"If you think that was good, wait until you try this..."

Surely this couldn't get any more pleasurable? Heero was already drowning in sensation.

Duo picked up a tuning fork and struck it against the metal frame of the bed, the small instrument emitting a soft sound and vibrating in Duo's fingers. The tuning fork was brought to the rod and touched lightly against the protruding end.

Heero's body arched, hips thrusting up off the bed as the vibrations ran the length of the rod to his prostate, humming against the inner nerves of his urethra and throbbing through his prostate. He became acutely aware of every nerve ending as his body sang to the tune. Precum pulsed from his cock, his balls ached and his cock became desperate for more physical stimulation to end its torment and send him over the edge and into nirvana.

"Now do you understand why they call it ‘sounding’, Heero?"

Oh yeah, Heero could well and truly appreciate why they called it that, his prostate was fairly humming with pleasure whilst his body was singing in duet.

"Want more?"

Silly question.

Heero thrust his hips in request and Duo repeated his actions, delighting in his lover's wanton display. Heero's legs had parted, his thighs falling open and leaving him fully exposed to Duo. Each thrust of those hips blatantly begging for more set Duo's blood on fire and he knew he needed to be buried inside Heero's tight heat, and soon. He reached for the lube again and quickly coated a finger. The finger disappeared inside Heero's back passage and began the task of preparing the muscles for his invasion.

"Nnn... Oh, Fuck! Need to come, Duo. Stop torturing me and let me come," Heero begged; and then screamed again as Duo's fingers found his prostate from inside his passage.

Duo was really enjoying himself. His own cock was heavy between his legs, straining towards Heero's entrance and even though he'd only gotten two fingers inserted, Duo couldn't wait any longer. He pulled his fingers out and lubed up his cock. "You want me, baby?" he panted as he tossed the tube to the side and settled between Heero's thighs.

"Hai. Take me, Duo. Fill me, fuck me, do whatever you want, only let me come before I explode," Heero begged.

"You're so lovely like this, Heero. All hot and horny, begging to be screwed." Duo pressed the head of his dick against Heero's entrance, the wanton flexing of the hole turning him on even more. He began to push inside, the head breaching the opening and being greedily swallowed by Heero's sheath. Continuing in his forward thrust, Duo didn't pause until he was completely engulfed. "Ahhh... So hot, so tight," he moaned as he paused to regain control and let Heero adjust.

Heero tugged at the handcuffs, he was desperate for further stimulation to his cock, something to end his torment and send him into ecstasy. Duo obviously wasn't going to touch him, jerk him off and with his hands 'cuffed to the bed head he wasn't able to provide that manual stimulation himself. "Move, dammit! Finish what you started," Heero growled in frustration and squeezed his anal muscles around Duo's thick shaft.

Head hanging, breath coming in rapid pants, Duo was barely able to hold onto his own sanity. He moaned loudly as Heero's passage began a series of spasms around him, massaging his shaft. "Okay, okay, I get the message," he groaned and began to withdraw only to thrust back in. He knew he wasn't going to last long; the build up had been too intense. Shame he hadn't put that cock ring on earlier. Without any thoughts of a slow and steady rhythm, Duo began to thrust with abandon, plunging in and out of Heero's tight heat, enjoying the feel of Heero's moist, inner walls as they surrounded him, caressed him. Beneath his body, Heero's began to dance with him, pushing up to meet his inward plunge, thighs straining as he sought to find his end. 

Heero's cock was rock hard, the rod still buried inside and pressing against his prostate with the movement of their bodies. Thick, sticky semen leaked steadily from the tip and pooled on his belly, the amount having swelled to the point where it began to dribble off and run down his side to drip onto the bed sheets. He'd never been this aroused before, never released this much precum; it felt as if he was coming continuously but had yet to achieve the gut wrenching pleasure that went with it.

Angling his hips slightly, Duo's cock head found Heero's prostate from inside his passage and added to the torment of the Japanese man. His hips continued in their primal dance, slamming against Heero, his balls swinging to slap against Heero's ass with each thrust.

Heero was a mess. He had lost all control over his body and mind, pleasure ruled his system and a steady stream of moans, curses, grunts and screams flowed from his throat. Duo's cock pressing against his prostate from within his rear end combined with the pressure from the rod inserted in his penis was driving him to insanity. Liquid fire raced through his blood, consuming him completely from the inside out and Heero began to wonder if a person could die from the intensity of the pleasure he was being gifted. He felt his balls beginning to tighten indicating that his end was fast approaching.

Duo managed to retain enough of his brain cells to grab the tuning fork again. With the way their bodies were thrashing against each other's he didn't think that trying to pump Heero's cock was a good idea, with the rod still inserted he didn't want to do any damage to Heero so he thought the best thing to do would be to inundate Heero's prostate with as much pleasure as he could and send his lover over the edge that way. He thrust his cock deep inside Heero's back passage, rubbing the head against Heero's prostate with continuous rolls of his hips, picking up the tuning fork and tapping it against the bed's metal frame he managed to reach between their straining bodies and touch it to the tip of the rod in Heero's cock, sending the vibration along the metal, stimulating the nerves again and sending shock waves of pleasure through Heero's prostate from within his cock.

It was all too much for Heero. The waves of unadulterated pleasure bathed him, ran over him and stole what little coherency he had left. His balls drew close and violent trembles wracked his body as his fall into bliss began to consume him. The heat raced up from his belly, uncoiled and exploded through his nervous system. His brain shut down and focused only on the overwhelming sensations that coursed through him.

As Heero began to fall into his climax so his channel constricted around Duo, a series of ripples that coaxed Duo to let go of his restraint and join his lover in paradise. Willingly, Duo surrendered. The heat tore from his gut, forced its way through his loins, feeding his nerves with sensation as he tumbled over the edge. He felt his seed jetting from his cock, hitting Heero's inner walls and washing back over the head of his cock, bathing his already oversensitive tip with further heat and pleasure. He was aware of Heero's orgasm, his lover screaming his completion to the four walls and no doubt the neighbors too.

It was a tidal wave of blinding, intense pleasure that broke free and tore through Heero's system. The semen flooded his penis, pushing forth along the passage of his cock, still restricted by the presence of the sounding rod. The force was so great that it pushed the rod from within him, the metal shooting out and landing on his belly along with some of his seed. His body thrummed, pulsed with his orgasm, essence spraying over his belly, chest and some hitting his face, with the sheer magnitude of his climax. He'd had some earth shattering orgasms with his American lover in the past, but never had he come this hard before. His cock continued to spew forth, a veritable volcano of semen and Heero couldn't have cared less.

Eventually the last of the orgasmic high began to wane and both men came slowly back to themselves. Muscles ached, bodies lay crusted with sweat and other fluids, but satiated, happy expressions could be found on both faces. Duo forced his tired body to move, reaching up and releasing Heero's wrists from the handcuffs. Noting the rod laying on Heero's belly, he picked it up and dropped it to the bedside table. Heero's cock lay flaccid and spent against his thigh, coated in his release. "Tell me, Heero. Did you enjoy that? Was it everything I said it would be?"

"Aaaaa," groaned Heero. His body ached from head to toe but it was a nice ache.

"I thought you would," snickered Duo. "We really should get cleaned up."

"Iie. Just want to lie here. Too comfortable," mumbled Heero and wrapped his now free arms around Duo's waist, pulling the braided man closer to him.

"Okay," chuckled Duo. "Snuggle now and clean up shortly."

"Mmm..." Heero burrowed closer to his lover.

They lay entwined in each other's arms for a while, bodies slowly recovering, sanity beginning to return. Duo's fingers were tracing idle patterns of Heero's skin when the Japanese man shifted a little and partook of a tender kiss. Releasing Duo's lips he stared intently into amethyst.

"So, when are you going to sound my depths again?"

"I'll play you anytime you want, Heero," snickered Duo and captured his lover's lips in a searing kiss. "You just say the word and I'll hit the notes."

~ Owari ~

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Sounding is the art of inserting a special metallic rod into the penis through the slit at the tip. If done correctly it can bring intense pleasure. However, extreme caution should be used as unnecessary pressure can cause problems. Only specialized sounding rods should be used and these should be sterile and well lubed… don't go shoving just anything in there!


End file.
